Moss Giants
Moss giants are fairly large creatures that live in Gielinor. They are weak to Fire spells. Moss giants are popular for training, especially on Free-to-play worlds. This is because they are one of the best training monsters and one of the few creatures that drop Big bones. They also have a fairly high amount of lifepoints (providing 240 experience for an attack style that focuses on one skill and 79 Constitution experience for the level 42 Moss Giants). The Moss giant also once held the position of Strongest monster in RuneScape, but this was in RuneScape Classic, when they had a combat level of 62. They are sometimes given out by Vannaka as Slayer assignments. Food is highly recommended for lower levelled players. Locations Level 42 Moss giants may be found in the following locations: *Brimhaven Dungeon (Members only) (Requires a hatchet and either 875 coins or Karamja gloves 3). Players should be careful for Wild dogs that may interrupt fighting. *Chaos Tunnels (Members only). This area is incredibly dangerous for low levels if traveling to their area. *Crandor Isle (3 moss giants) *West of Fishing Guild (4 moss giants)(Members only) *Moss Giant Island, west of Brimhaven, 10 Agility required (Safe spots to Range/Mage/Melee(Halberd) all five.) (Members only) ' (This is an ideal location for Slayer tasks, as it's usually desolate and allows the player to easily rack up the kills. There are five moss giants here also there are two respawns of Slice of Cake.) *The Wilderness, north of the pond above the Wilderness Volcano, in the green area. The easiest way to get here is to use the Canoe System which takes you directly to the pond. A few skeletons are wandering around and you can get killed by PKers at any time, so this area is not recommended. *Varrock Sewers (4 moss giants) In free worlds, the two spots (two giants each) can be crowded. There is a good safe spot behind the cauldron for magic or ranged users. *Varrock Sewers resource dungeon, 65 Dungeoneering required (8 moss giants) ('Members only) Also contains 6 Magic trees. This is an ideal spot to fight moss giants, although it can be very time-consuming to reach 65 Dungeoneering. Level 48 Moss giants may be found in the following locations: *Pirates' Cove (Members only) *Chaos Tunnels (Members only) Level 84 Moss giants may be found in the following location: *Glarial's Tomb' '''and may only be fought unarmed. Prayer is also forbidden in the tomb. They play a role in the Waterfall and Roving Elves quests.' (Members only)''' Drops 100% drop |} Weapons |} Armour |} Dragon_med_helm.png Runes |} Herbs |} Other drops |} Rare drop table drops (members only) Trivia *There is currently a glitch where in Glarial's Tomb the level 84 moss giant's attack symbol next to their hit is magic not melee. This has yet to be fixed. This is no longer viable as these moss giants use magic also. *The examination, "Bigger than your average moss giant." might be a play on words to Yogi Bear's saying, "Smarter than your average bear." *A Moss giant bone, which differs from the usual big bones dropped by Moss giants, is a common drop after completion of the first part of the Rag and Bone Man quest. It is one of the items in the wish list for the second part of the quest. This bone cannot be buried. *There are 2 Slice of cake spawns on the moss giant island near Brimhaven, and on uncrowded worlds, this can often make extra food unnecessary. *There is a pipe that players can access at level 51 Agility right next to Vannaka for easy access to moss giants if they are given as a Slayer assignment. Though they give only 60 experience in this area, it is still a popular place for players to train the Slayer skill. *Moss Giants are good for training especially for F2P players, due to their low combat level and high life points, making 240 experience for each Moss Giant. *When they're killed, they "melt" to the ground, similar to the Ice giant. *Even though they drop more items they are less popular than Hill giants. This may be because Moss giants are out of the way and Hill giants are beside Varrock. *If you look closely, the examination of the Moss Giant, "His beard seems to have a life of it's own" , is true - you can see the beard twitching and curling even when the Moss Giant itself isn't moving. *As referred to Armies of Gielinor, Moss Giants are followers of Guthix. *A Moss Giant has to be fought unarmed in the Roving Elves quest. However, this one is level 84 and uses magic too. *There is a safe spot to attack Moss giants in Varrock Sewers. *Moss Giants are not aggressive to players with higher combat levels. See also *Hill giant *Ice giant *Fire giant *Giant Champion *Dave the beard no:Moss giants nl:Moss giant fi:Moss giant20